


All I Ask

by SneezeRogers, starprxnce



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 18th Century, Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, M/M, its basically 10k words of smut and angst, this is really sad you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezeRogers/pseuds/SneezeRogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprxnce/pseuds/starprxnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final hours before dawn where John Andre is to be hanged as a spy, he receives a visit from Marquis de Lafayette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> So Em and I wrote this a few months ago and it just sat in my drafts until I got around to editing it. We hope you enjoy it because we had a lot of fun (albeit with a little crying) writing it! Also, It was heavily based off the song All I Ask by Adele! If you didn't know from the title haha
> 
> This were our first times writing as Lafayette and Andre so go easy on us! Let us know what you think of our characterization! Enjoy!

The rain fell hard and steady along the ground, the noise drowning out the sound of rowdy soldiers. Lafayette kept his head low as heavy drops fell on his shoulders and head, soaking through into his clothes as well as the white wig adorning his head.  
Puffs of white left the man's lips as he walked, the air cold from the continuous downpour. He approached a single, small tent guarded by two men holding muskets. The sight of the tent brought little relief to his heart; but at least they had granted the Major a little bit of dignity with the tent before he would meet his end.

Both the men looked up as the younger man approached them. Lafayette immediately recognized one as his dear friend, Alexander, while the other was a man he had only met a few times before tonight, Benjamin Tallmadge. Alexander startled once the Frenchman was close enough for the other man to see his face.  
"Gilbert?" He asked, more than a little shocked to see his friend in the rain, outside the tent of a man who was to be hanged come morning. "What are you doing here? If someone sees you-"

"I know the risks, mon ami. Though I have some words for the Major that need to be said before...before morning comes.” Lafayette said, cutting off his friend with a small, forced smile. Alexander shoots him a sympathetic look, glancing over at Ben, who nods. “Okay-- you can go in. Just don’t take long, alright? Someone may get suspicious.” He mumbled, setting a hand on the Marquis’ shoulder-- giving it a slight squeeze. The touch made Lafayette’s heart throb, knowing that it was supposed to give him some sort of comfort for what he was about to do. 

“Thank you, both of you.” Lafayette says, stepping forward and pulling back the tent flap.

He enters the tent, to find his dear, Andre bound and sitting alone. Lafayette's chest feels heavier as the man comes into sight, and his lower lip quivers; from tears or the cold, he doesn't know. "Mon cher..." He whispered softly, moving to crouch next to the man.

John Andre was pushed forwards into the tent, stumbling and landing with his cheek in the dirt as the guards chuckled and shut the tent flap. Without being able to use his hands, the major somewhat awkwardly shifted to sit facing the exit with a forlorn look.  
Letting out a breath, Andre willed his heart rate to slow, trying to focus on the gentle 'tap tap' of the rain. It was nice, he figured, that they didn't just leave him out there. Despite being damp and freezing, he wouldn't get anymore wet from the passing storm.

He had always liked the rain, he thought, letting himself shut his eyelids, so dry with fatigue that they practically stuck to his eyes and his features relaxed into a gentle smile. Heightening his senses and breaking his dreaming, the tent flap opened, John half expecting a guard. "Gilbert?" He asked cautiously, his brow furrowed as the Frenchman came into view.  
"Why are you here?" Andre asked in a harsh whisper, sitting up a bit straighter as he realized what this could mean for him.

Lafayette knelt down into the damp ground, not minding if he had to have mud scrubbed out of his trousers later. Why wouldn't he be here, he couldn't help but think. Did John think he would let them part without a last private moment to remember between them?  
The corner of his mouth tilted up into a small, sad smile. "I could not let you leave me without telling you goodbye..." His throat felt thick, the words almost falling short from his lips as he spoke. He found he could do nothing but stare for a moment, allowing Andre to see his pained expression as he looked at the man and let the situation fully sink in.  
Flipping back the hood of his cloak, Lafayette quickly wiped the rain that clung to his cheeks and lashes while he spoke, "I am friends with the men outside so they allowed me some time with you..." He wanted to bite his tongue cause no words could convey the amount of pain he was feeling at this moment, he wanted John to know every bit of it. Though was it his right to spill his heart before the man would reach his deathbed?

"I'll get the men to bring new rope just...allow me," He shifted, pulling out a small knife he had concealed in his cloak and gesturing towards the rope binding Andre's hands.  
Andre watched the Marquis with a slight smile, not being able to help but notice how the rain and chill made his cheeks a gentle hue of pink. "It isn't you who is going anywhere, my dear Marquis," he chimed, giving him a sad smile. "Though I do appreciate the privacy; especially with you," he said fondly.

John watched as Lafayette removed a small dagger, not much larger than a letter opener from his cloak, the words following seeming to catch Andre by surprise. Almost numbly, he offered his hands, the tightness of the rope already turning his fair skin purple with bruises. "As much as I appreciate your generosity, I wish not to speak of rope at the moment," John said softly, keeping his eyes on the blade sawing at the thick rope around his wrists.

At Andre's words Lafayette kept his eyes averted as he sawed the rope, his mind trying, and failing, to bring forth words that would somehow make this moment bearable to handle. He had never felt so helpless in his life. The chaos of battle, the emotions he felt when coming to America, both were nothing in comparison to what he was going through now.  
Maybe it was selfish to think only of his feelings, though he knew if he thought of what kind of storm was raging inside Andre now; it would only make him feel far worse. "I apologize for not bringing you a blanket, though I came here in a rush."  
As soon as he'd been done pleading with Washington to just, please, give Andre's sentence more thought he had grabbed his cloak and snuck here.  
Lafayette glanced up at Andre, eyes immediately drawn to the way the chill in the air made his cheeks flush. "I want you to know that I did speak with the General," His accent came out thick as he struggled for words. "I tried, John...Je suis désolé , mon cher."

Andre shook his head, rolling out his wrists as they were released, wincing at the way the dark bruising made his joints ache. "Non, non," he insisted. "It is enough that you are here-- I doubt the guards would allow me such a death for a spy, no?" He suggested, almost toying with the fact that he would be publicly hanged and more than likely left to rot until they cut him down.  
John blinked, bringing himself back from the state he had found himself slipping into more and more often as the time passed on.

Looking up to meet Lafayette's eyes, the slightest of smiles pulled at his mouth.  
"Did they give it to you? The letter, I mean. When I was discovered, there was covert intelligence as well as a letter to you, mon cher. Did you ever receive it?" He asked thoughtfully, one of his bruise-swollen hands moving to brush over the top of the Marquis'.

Lafayette glanced down when he felt the light touch of fingers ghosting across his hands. The bruises he saw scattered across his dear, Andre's wrists made the dread grow in his chest. He would see those same dark, angry bruises, stretched across John's neck in the morning and the image his mind conjured made him feel ill. "No, I did not. I was not in the council who went over your case, I was allowed only a few details."  
John had written him a letter and he had been denied from seeing it? That made small tears prick at the edges of his eyes, which he quickly blinked away.  
Clearing his throat, he looked up to meet John's eyes, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink. "If I may ask of you, what was in the letter?" Lafayette inquired, heart dropping from just imagining what had been written to him.

 

John hummed with a frown, nodding in understanding. It made sense not to put Lafayette on the council; he was too compromised by their somewhat flirtatious relationship. "Of course," he started, sliding his hand so that it intertwined with John's, shutting his eyes as he began to imagine the letter.  
"My most cherished marquis- I am glad to inform you that our encounter through your Hamilton has released my more reserved side; as I have written and rewritten this letter times before getting my wording just right. I wish to see you again, as our parting brings me disdain," he said, stopping as he thought out the rest of his words.  
John kept his eyes shut as if the letter as a prayer or the marquis, his emotions the martyr. "I'm afraid that I have been struck by your looks and charm, mon cher, as I would believe most are. I bid you adieu now, and that the next time I do so, it should be in person. Yours, John Andre." After stopping his small speech, John looked up to Lafayette, waiting for a response.

"That's probably why they didn’t allow you to see my letters. If I wasn’t being hanged for treason, they'd sure as hell get me for sodomy," Andre laughed with a slight smirk.

The corner of Lafayette's lips lifted up into the barest of smiles, despite how he felt of John's almost-relaxed behavior about being hanged. With their fingers intertwined, he moved his thumb absentmindedly along the taut skin of John's hands, listening intently to the words which had been kept secret from him until now.  
"Well you could not have helped it, having been struck by my charm and all." Lafayette teased, chuckling softly against the tightness in his chest. The circumstances of war were unfair in itself, being separated from loved ones, death waiting over your shoulder at every waking moment. Though Lafayette had left his country, as well as his wife- he was still saddened more by the parting of his dear, Andre than anything else this war had done to him so far.

Lafayette's smile dropped and he lifted up John's hand, placing a soft and delicate kiss atop his knuckles. "Mon cher...mon amour, if only we did not have to part now under such circumstances. It is unfair, I-" His words caught and he felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes again. "And if I must be there to see you off, I only wish I could have given you the most honorable of partings."

Andre offered a small laugh, marveling at how the marquis was able to hide the majority of his despair. If he was anybody else, he wouldn't have noticed-- but John had been trained to notice these things in people.  
Watching the younger of the two press a tender kiss to his knuckles, John wished nothing more but to reach out and run a hand through the hair that lay below the Marquis' wig-- no doubt a deep crimson color if he could judge by his eyebrows. It was probably curly too; the waves of red cascading down his bare shoulders until curling just at his collar bone.

Realizing he had been daydreaming, or more accurately hallucinating, John took his hand and brought it to the nape of Lafayette's neck, carefully pulling him close. The boy's hazel eyes flickered with something Andre couldn't quite read as he brought his head to rest on his own shoulder, the embrace not quite a hug; but more intimate in the way that he could feel the soft breaths on his skin, the way his heated cheeks, presumably from his torrential emotions scalded the skin that would so soon be bruised by a rope. "I'm not gone yet, you know. I have this last night with you; and there is nobody else that I would dream to see come into my tent on such a night," he said lowly, his soft voice a murmur as he spoke only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Lafayette's breath hitched when John's hand came to rest at his nape, his touch smooth and cold from the chill. As he rested his head against John's shoulder, he felt any last semblance of strength he had left, crumble.  
At dawn, John would be put into a noose and he would have to watch the soul drain from those bright, lively eyes. No more would he have the thrill of getting a letter from John, or see his smile, or get to feel his loving touch. The Major was the one to be hanged and yet, he was acting as the pillar of strength for both of them now.

The Marquis' bottom lip began to tremble and he slipped his hand onto the back of John's nape as well. From there, he could just barely feel the light thumping of his heartbeat and he held onto that steady beat for as long as he could; cause come morning, it would be gone forever.  
"Mon cher..." Lafayette mumbled against John's skin, breathing shaky as a tear slipped down his cheek and off his chin, landing on the fabric at the collar of John's shirt. "Peut-être dans une autre vie , nous allons avoir une seconde chance." His French was thick with raw emotion as he bordered on the beginnings of a sob. Switching back to English he whispered, "Though in this life, there is no one else I would wish to spend the rest of my nights with, if I was given the chance."

John's fingers ran over the small hairs peeking out from beneath Lafayette's wig, smiling softly to himself until he felt the hot wetness of tears against his neck. As the marquis wrapped his arm around the back of his own neck, Andre took the opportunity to pull him close with his other arm by the small of his back, holding him as close as he could.  
With Lafayette's words, John had to close his eyes to stifle the tears. "And I as well, mon cher marquis," he murmured, turning his face a bit so that he could press his lips against the temple of Lafayette's face, the porcelain skin feeling even smoother than he expected beneath his lips.

Lafayette pressed himself as close as he could to John, trying as hard as he could to burn the feeling of his body, the sound of his voice, his tender lips against his skin, all into his memory. For the times when the war was unrelenting and he needed a memory to soothe him, he would remember his dear, John.  
Several more tears fell down his pink cheeks, his lips trembling even more when he felt the soft touch of lips against his temple. "M-May I ask a favor of you, mon cher, Major?" He whispered, pulling back so hazel eyes met blue.

His hand moved from the nape of John's neck, to his cheek. Smooth fingers caressed him there, holding his face so he could get a good look at him, placing every feature into his memory. Sharp eyes that made the young Marquis' heart throb, a face that was made up of smooth angles, lips that were soft and the loveliest shade of pink. He was a beautiful, beautiful man. And Lafayette would think of him everyday until he too, parted from this world.

John pulled back after a long moment, finding that his face was being held by the marquis' slender hands. "Of course, Gilbert," he murmured, keeping his eyes locked on the man's eyes in front of him.  
"There is little I would deny for you; I hope you know that," he remarked with a small smile, one of his hands moving briefly to cover Lafayette's on his own cheek.

Lafayette's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, partly from his growing awareness of their closeness and also from the tears still brimming in his hazel eyes. "You flatter me, John. That is the only reason I allow you to call me by my first name." He laughed under his breath, eyes shifting downward for a moment as he sniffled.  
After taking a moment to compose himself, he leaned forward and looked into John's eyes, breathing shaky but expression determined. "While I am still allowed the chance, I would...like to kiss you, my dear, John." He whispered, voice just loud enough for John to hear him over the steady rain landing on the tent.

 

John smiled softly, his eyes searching Lafayette's face for something to clue him in on what he was thinking. As the Marquis leaned forwards, Andre's hands brushed at his knees, almost automatically moving to rest there as he spoke.  
With the rain still pattering away on the tent, it was hard to hear Lafayette, but not impossible. Moving impossibly slow, John used his thumb and index finger to tip the other man's chin up a bit, bringing the two even closer together. "I thought you'd never ask," he murmured before closing the space between them completely.  
Andre's hands slid up to hold Lafayette by the waist, his uniform accentuating it to look impossibly small. His eyes fluttered closed, the lips pressed against his own feeling softer than anything John could imagine during this war, and tasting of peppermint and a hint of brandy.

Lafayette's breath hitched when John tilted his chin up to bring the two closer, the flush on his cheeks automatically spreading down his neck and disappearing under the collar of his cloak. Though the young Marquis' had no doubts as to how John felt for him, it still brought an even faster beat to his heart when his lips pressed against his own. The arm around his waist made him feel safe, secure, and needed despite how lonely and chaotic this war made everyone feel. He leaned into the touch, as well as the kiss, moving his hand to run slowly through John's dark hair.  
John's kiss was more than anything Lafayette expected. Many times had he pictures those lips on his own, trailing kisses in other places. His lips were slightly chapped, most likely from being out in the cold for so long, though it felt nice against his own.

If anyone caught them at this moment, the whole camp would hear about it within the hour. But if God was giving Lafayette this one chance, he would take it with reckless abandon.

Despite starting gently, the kiss quickly turned into something more; the need to be closer to the Marquis taking over any rationality John had left in his mind. Using the grip on Lafayette's waist, he pulled him closer, his hands now able to rest on the small of his back, just above the hem of his jacket.  
Andre smiled as Lafayette let out a small noise, using the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His brows furrowed slightly as emotions flooded his mind, all of this hitting him harder than any liquor could.

Lafayette ran his fingers through to the back of John's hair, slowly pulling out the band keeping it tied in the back just so he could hold onto it, make John feel just how much he needed him with his grip as well as his kiss.  
Lafayette lavished in the sound he was rewarded when his grip was just tight enough. As the kiss was deepened, Lafayette found that he was losing more of himself in John. His emotions, his control; all of it just crumbling away. The sound of the rain drowned out the noises Lafayette made during the kiss, to everyone but the man in front of him. Lafayette nipped gently on John's lower hip, pulling back just for a moment to sigh, "Mon amour," before diving back into the heat of the kiss. His other hand moved onto John's shoulder, using it to press him backward so he could sit in his lap and really bring them closer.

John felt his hair fall around his face, the light brown waves acting as a curtain that separated the two of them from the world, from the war, from the reality of what was to come in the morning. Practically melting with the touch, John allowed himself to be pushed back, finding that the Marquis had moved to straddle his hips, bringing them impossibly closer.  
After a heated moment, Andre pulled back, his lips and cheeks flushed as he looked up at the man above him. Deciding not to disrupt the silence, John leaned up on his elbows to carefully pull off the powdered wig that Lafayette made habit out of wearing, most likely from his usual customs in France. Auburn curls revealed themselves, one falling free to hang in front of the man's face, bringing a small smile to Andre's lips.

Moving on, he thumbed over the fastenings on his uniform jacket, feeling almost inadequate in the white undershirt the guards had left him in after stripping him of his own uniform, excluding the white shirt and pants he wore beneath it. "I cannot..." He started, keeping his eyes averted from Lafayette's. "I cannot fathom how a God could be so cruel but to allow me only one night with someone such as yourself," he revelled, his voice beginning to waver a bit. "I can only dream of how the heavens must envy me now for holding such an angel before my time." John let out a sad laugh, his chest aching with the oncoming sorrow.

 

Lafayette allowed the wig to be taken off of him, the auburn hair underneath was wild and curly, still damp from the rain. The curls fell around his face like a halo, accentuating the blush on his cheeks. He felt so bare now, lips slightly pink from the heated kiss, his hair curly and wild, and his eyes wide and showing the raw adoration he felt for John.  
It was like he was showing John who he really was underneath all the military 'costume' and it made him feel free.  
His breath came out in shallow pants as he tried to regain his bearings, eyes focused on the Major's face. The pain of what was to come in the morning was hollowing away at his heart and the kiss had helped stop it for a moment.  
Though as John spoke, he found his eyes falling, his heart seizing, and his eyes welling with tears again. How had God granted him such an honorable, loving man? And why had he been given him right before he was to…

A small sob fell from Lafayette's lips, sorrow filling the space between them. "I..." Lafayette stumbled on his words, opening his mouth only to choke on another sob, fresh tears running down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, John had been so strong and he needed to be as well. "I do not know how I feel about God now. He has given me such a kind, outstanding man only to rip him away from me." Lafayette's lower lip trembled. "You say such sweet, sorrowful words and I know I must be strong but I can only think of how each word brings us closer to morning. And closer to God taking you away from me."

John looked up as Lafayette spoke, his hands almost instantly moving to thumb away the tears that cascaded down the Frenchman's face. "Hush now; you must be strong for me, my dear Marquis. Promise me you will? I need you to carry on and be invincible, no matter what color coat you wear. Don't let my death phase you, my love," John said shakily, his voice soft and hands gentle as they wiped away every fallen tear.  
Refusing to shed a tear, John sniffed, his forehead now resting against Lafayette's. "You have a wife, but I have never known such love-- women and their affections, yes, but never a love as intense as your own," he mused softly. He pressed forwards just enough to meet Lafayette's lips with a soft kiss, his hands sliding down the man's chest to unfasten the top buttons on his coat.

Lafayette nodded along to John's words, sniffing lightly to put his tears at bay. He took his hand from the Major's hair and trailed it along to his jawline, running his thumb over the skin there in a soothing motion. "I will be strong for you. With every battle I will keep you in my heart and fight in your name." Lafayette whispered, voice thick and shaking through every held back sob. His chest throbbed with the knowledge of what was to come in the morning. As the buttons of his coat were unfastened, it did little to help the tightness wrapped around his heart.  
Lafayette's hands moved downward to the white shirt clinging to John's body. He toyed with the first button, unfastening it slowly. "I only wish I could have let my love fully blossom. I have so much I wish I could tell you, show you, experience with you...Though maybe God is just waiting to give us time in another life..." He sniffled and leaned forward to kiss the corner of John's lips, lingering there for a moment.

John smiled, humming fondly. "How ironic. A Marquis fighting in the honor of a British Major," he said, working the rest of the buttons open on the coat.  
With Lafayette's words, John allowed his hands to move so that they gently pulled off his jacket. "Then show me, mon amor. I'm not gone yet," he murmured, turning the chaste kiss into something deeper with the turn of his head.

A choked moan slipped past Lafayette's lips, leaning his head back a bit so John had more access to his neck. "Merde..." He sighed, eyes half lidded with the growing lust. His hands pushed off the shirt from John's shoulders and he trailed them along the Major's chest, sliding down the expanse of smooth skin to the light hair right above the hem of his pants. If the men outside were to walk in-- namely Ben, there would be hell to pay. But he needed John now. There would never be another chance after tonight. He had only a little time to let himself go and let John have all of him-- and that's what he was going to do.

John allowed his shirt to fall unceremoniously from his shoulders, his hands moving to undo the cravat tied neatly around Lafayette's neck, exposing more of the lightly flushed skin for him to mark. His hands worked diligently to remove the thinner man's shirt, pushing off the thin fabric as soon as he could. Andre pulled back to revel at the frenchman's torso, his eyes flitting over every inch of pale skin and freckles from countless hours of exposure on the French beaches. "You're stunning," he breathed, running a calloused hand over Lafayette's frail collarbones and chest.  
The sight of such a pure expanse of skin reminded John of just how young Lafayette truly was, being barely twenty one.

Lafayette blushed a deep shade of red, the color spreading from his cheeks all the way to his freckled shoulders. A small smile was on his lips, please at how gentle and tentative John was being. Though they were both being tentative tonight, they needed to memorize everything about the other. Lafayette so he could have memories to hold onto when the war became too much for him to handle. And John...so he could have one last night to really make his actions count. "You flatter me, mon amour." Lafayette sighed, whimpering softly as John's fingers grazed against one of his nipples. He pressed himself into the touch, his hands feeling like fire against his skin.

Lafayette's own hand worked at the button of John's trousers, pulling them apart before moving his hand down and wrapping his soft, thin fingers around the Major's shaft. Lafayette turned his head to whisper into John's ear, "Dites-moi ce que vous voulez me faire." With each kiss, a soft noise of pure need broke through each word.

 

John smirked slightly, moving back a bit to trail his hands over Lafayette's chest further. As he went to caress the Frenchman's hip bones, he took in a sharp breath, his attention suddenly drawn to the hand on his erection. Letting out a baited breath, Andre surged forwards, his kisses covering the Marquis' skin until sucking a mark beneath his ear. With Lafayette's words, John hummed; moving to murmur words in the man's ear only meant for him. Finishing his war plan so to speak, the major pulled back with a smug expression, encouraged by the noise Lafayette had made.

Lafayette's breath quickened with each sultry word whispered into his ear. John's voice was nothing he'd ever heard before-- and gosh, was it wonderful to hear when he was saying such lovely, naughty words. Seeing the look on the Major's face, he chuckled as he spoke, "Oh, don't look so smug, mon cher." With a smirk and a flick of his wrist, Lafayette gave the Major's length a slow, languid stroke. Making sure the man felt the pressure of his hand through the fabric of his underclothes. The Marquis hummed, the sorrow in him forgotten for now, focusing only on John's touch and lips against his skin.

John laughed softly, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of the Marquis' mouth. "I believe I have every right to look smug, my dear Marquis, considering the noises that have just left you," he murmured, dragging his lips back down the column of the younger man's neck. Feeling a hand tugging at his length through his trousers, Andre moved to pop the fastening on Lafayette's, one-upping the man by sliding a hand down the back, coming into contact with the smooth curve of his rear after a brief moment.

Lafayette inhaled sharply, arching his back and pressing into the touch despite his initial shock from the contact on his arse. "Vous bâtard sournois." He mumbled, tilting his head to give the Major more access to his neck. After a moment of revelling in the sensation of soft lips and sly tongue bruising marks upon the expanse of his neck, he moved his free hand to John's chin, tilting his head upward to capture his lips in another deep kiss. At the same moment, he slowly slid his hand underneath the fabric of the older man's underclothes and fully gripped his hard length. Lafayette pulled back for a second to whisper against John's lips, "Though maybe I should be the smug one, Major. We all show our excitement in different ways, yours is just far more prominent."

John could not contain the small chuckle he let out as Lafayette arched into his touch. He continued to kiss down his neck and collarbones, hands pushing further so that his trousers came down a bit. Upon feeling a hand slide down his pants, he shuddered, moving back to kiss the Marquis hard. His words almost had more of an effect on him than the hand down his pants, the way his tone darkened making Andre's eyes hooded with need.  
"Do you have any oil on you?" The major asked breathily, knowing that they could only go so much farther without a lubricating agent.

Lafayette's smirk widened, his moment of smugness ruined only by another sigh of pleasure that he let out. John's words made the younger man's heart skip for a moment, overcome with the thought that this was going so much further than a goodbye kiss-- and he wanted it so badly. Clumsily, Lafayette's removed his hands and reached behind him to grab at his cloak. Pulling it next to him, he searched through the various pockets until he found a small bottle of oil that he had no recollection of bringing on his person. Though, god, was Lafayette glad he did. "Here we are," He hummed, popping the cork off the bottle and pouring a small bit into his hand before inching it back down to John's length, gripping it gently and grazing his thumb over the slit at the tip. "How do you want me?" Lafayette whispered, having no problem riding him like this once he was prepared.

John waited as Lafayette dug through his discarded coat, laughing softly when he came back with a small vial of the desired substance. "Prepared, are we?" He asked with a gentle kiss. He hummed with the contact of Lafayette's hand on him, bringing his face back to kiss the Marquis again, drawing his teeth over the man's lower lip. "How about just like this? I don't imagine that we have much time anyways," he said with a slight frown. "Are you sure this is safe for you? I don't want you to get caught for something like this," John asked, making sure this was alright, pulling back a bit to see his face clearly.

Lafayette stopped his movements to listen, eyes softening when John had finished talking. His words reminded the Marquis how dangerous this was-- more for him than the Major. "I-" Lafayette's words stuck in his throat for a moment as he thought. "I believe I am safe. Even if we could get caught, this is my last night with you, and I want to make the most of it." He mumbled, leaning forward to kiss John tenderly.  
He furrowed his brows for a moment and took his hands away, pulling back to meet John's eyes. "Do you, um, want this?" Lafayette hummed, feeling nerves coil in the pit of his stomach. His hands fidgeted nervously and he decided to move them over the Major's chest, ghosting his fingers against the muscles and tanned skin.

John smiled softly, returning the kiss with a new kind of gentleness. He practically nuzzled the Marquis, only placing gentle kisses to his skin occasionally. He pulled back a bit to look at the man, nodding once. "More than anything, mon amour," he mused.

Lafayette smiled back, eyes soft and full of adoration for the man below him. He wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulder, pulling them closer and pressing his still clothed erection against John's length. He sighed softly and turned his head to return the kisses, pressing them tenderly against John's cheeks as well as along his jaw. "Then please take me, ma chérie." He whispered, the lustful need pulsing strong through his veins.

John pressed kisses to the Marquis' temple as he paid attention to his neck, holding him as close as possible. "My pleasure," he breathed, pulling his hands back only to further remove Lafayette's trousers, helping him push them down to bunch around his knees before reaching between them to tug down his undergarments as well. John, albeit somewhat clumsily, grabbed the vial of lubricant, coating two of his fingers generously in the salve. He pressed a kiss to Lafayette's jaw, reaching back to slide one finger into his tight entrance.

Lafayette shifted so he could be in a position comfortable for both of them on John's lap. Curling his arms around the older man's shoulders, he ran his fingers up through the light brown hair at the nape of his neck. A sharp inhale came from Lafayette as John pressed a finger inside of him. The oil helped but a searing sting spread up his spine. Lafayette pressed himself into the Major's neck, "Oh mon Dieu." He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as the sting subsided into an odd form of pleasure, heat spreading through him.  
John raised an eyebrow at the exclamation, looking over to the Marquis for a moment. "Let me know if you need me to stop," he murmured. He continued to press into the frail man above him, hushing him softly each time he got a bit too loud for his own safety. "We can't be loud," Andre mused against the Marquis' flushed skin.

Lafayette nodded, focusing hard on his words as he was stretched more and more by John's fingers. The Marquis pressed tender kisses and deep marks along the other man's next to keep from moaning too loudly; though even he had his limits and would let slip the occasional soft whimper against his skin. He let any further discomfort dissipate before he began pressing back against the touch, relaxing his body so John could stretch him further, deeper. "I want you, John..." He mumbled close to his ear, voice shaking with the effort it took not to be louder than the rain hitting the tent surrounding them.

John shuddered, pressing a second finger up into the man atop him with his soft words. "Soon; but I can't let you get hurt because of me. Not on our last night," he murmured, punctuating his words with kisses. Andre let out a heavy breath against the Marquis' skin, his eyes shutting as he tried to memorize the feeling of their bodies pressed close.

He sure as hell would need it.

Lafayette was mostly quiet after that, knowing John was right. While they didn't have that much time together, it didn't mean they couldn't go slow and relish in every blissful moment. "Of course, mon amour." He mumbled, pressing a long kiss underneath John's ear. The Marquis relaxed against Andre's chest, unwrapping his arms from his shoulders so he could stroke both of their erections. He shuddered with the increase of friction and pleasure, hips twitching upward into his own hand. His lips trembled against John's skin, whispering loving words in French to soothe his sorrowful soul.

John let out a staggered breath, his lips still pressing almost desperate kisses to Lafayette's skin. "So good for me, love," he said, his voice almost a moan. As he continued to work the Marquis open, he let soft revelations out against Lafayette's skin, his love for the man finally coming out. "I want you so so badly," he said, meeting the man's hazel eyes, his own dark with need.

Lafayette shook gently in John's lap, his need running through every fiber in his being now. His teeth latched onto his lower lip for a quick moment to stifle a moan, eyes half-lidded with bliss. "Just a little bit more, mon amour. Then you can have all of me." He gasped out quietly.

While his hands stroked both of their lengths, Lafayette continued looking into Andre's eyes, the need he saw their fueling him on and bringing them closer together-- if possible. "Merde-" He choked on a harsh moan, just managing to keep quiet under the sound of the rain.  
John let a low moan escape his throat, his eyes locked on the Frenchman. "Tell me when you're ready love, I want you to be comfortable once we start," he said with a short nod, the attention his member was getting not helping with his dulled reasoning.  
"Keep quiet, my dear Marquis, we can't have us being found," he murmured insistently, feeling the heat of arousal pooling in his abdomen despite himself.

Lafayette nodded again, the words just barely registering, his mind too full of lust. "T-Take me now, please. I need you so badly." He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows as a way to stifle the reactions his body produced from the pleasure. Taking his hands off both of them, he sat up on his knees to adjust on John's lap. "Please, ma chérie. Make me yours." He nearly purred. The younger man probably looked a wreck right now; moaning quietly, blushing, and begging for something that could get him hanged as well if they were caught. But in this moment, he didn't care.  
All of his attention was on the man beneath him and he wanted it no other way.

John met Lafayette's eyes, nodding somewhat shakily and pressing a kiss to his lips quickly. "Of course," he said, and withdrew his hand. Using the same hand, he used the excess oil to slick himself up and position the Marquis over him. Slowly, Andre pressed into the man above him, his hands moving to rest on his freckled hips. "J'adore, Lafayette," he breathed against the man's skin, trailing his hot mouth against the flushed flesh.

Lafayette whimpered above Andre, back arching and pressing his chest into the other man's. Even with the preparation, there was a mild sting running up his spine and the backs of thighs. Though the combination of John's words and the heat of his lips made any pain he felt bearable. "Mon dieu..." He murmured. After a few moments to calm himself, he felt any pain shift towards a tingling pleasure; which built up in the pit of his stomach. Lifting himself on his knees, Lafayette used his strength to meet the older man's hips, pushing his body down slowly. "You feel so good, mon cher, John." He sighed, tilting his head to look down at the Major.

John let out a staggered breath, pulling the Marquis' hips down gradually as he brought his lips in for a deep kiss. "Yes? Only for you, my Marquis," he mused with a small smile. The major rolled his hips up, feeling the man above him tense slightly as he pressed in a bit further, making sure to withdraw a bit before continuing.

Lafayette smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes and committing everything he felt in this moment to memory. Feeling John shudder underneath him, he nipped at the older man's lower lip, pulling away to whisper sweet things in French against his lips. One hand moved to John's shoulder to keep him steady, digging his blunt nails into the tanned flesh, his other hand continued to fist his own erection; drawing out occasional quiet gasps and shivers.  
"Je suis à toi pour toujours, John." He whispered in a moan, lifting his hips up and pushing back down into Andre's thrusts with more enthusiasm. The pleasure was building up more, spreading like wildfire along his skin and making his head feel vaguely out of it.

John let out a low groan as he bottomed out inside the Marquis, allowing the Frenchman to take control in their movements. "Feels so good, love," he breathed, leaning back on his elbow and consequently parting from the man so that he could watch the freckled boy. Not being able to take much of being apart from Lafayette, Andre leaned forwards once again, is mouth moving to latch onto his freckled collar bone.

Lafayette closed his eyes in bliss, tilting his head back so that Andre could have as much room as he wanted to leave more marks along his freckled shoulders and flushed neck. Moaning quietly, the young Marquis lifted his hips upward so just the tip of John's length was inside of him before sliding back down until he met Andre's hips.  
Setting a steady rhythm, Lafayette began to move his hips up and down, bouncing slightly in Andre's lap while whimpers and soft gasps left his parted lips. "John...Mon amour..." He sighed, running his nails down the Major's muscled shoulder, leaving a trail of red marks in their wake.

John bit the skin lightly, swiping his tongue along after it to alleviate the soreness as Lafayette moved his hips. "Christ-- I won't last long like this, ma chérie," he breathed. Andre moved his hands back to grasp the man's hips, pressing him down firmly onto his length with a stifled moan, regaining his pace. Lafayette mumbled several curses in French, his legs trembling as John's length pushed all the way inside of him. It was nearly too much for the Frenchman to handle.  
Each touch of Andre's hands, thrust of his hips, and sultry word brought a new wave of lust over him as well as a little closer to his release. "I won't either, mon cher. You feel so good, mon Dieu-" He gasped a little too loudly, quickly biting his lower lip to stifle the rest of his moan.

John kept his unforgiving pace up as Lafayette fell apart in his arms, making sure to support the weakened man. Bringing his face up for a deep kiss, Andre moaned softly into his mouth. The major finally slowed, making up for his lack of speed with the intensity of the movements, small moans leaving him each time he pressed into the young Marquis.  
Lafayette leaned heavily onto John, his movements picking up as he met each thrust. His grip on the Major's shoulder was tight, grasping desperately as he inched closer and closer to his release. "J-John...I'm-" He stifled his moan against Andre's lips. "I'm close." He gasped. Shifting his hips, he met the next thrust at the right angle so John's length hit just the right spot inside of him. Seeing stars, he pressed harder into the next kiss to muffle his near cry of pleasure.

John gripped the Marquis' hips, bringing him down onto his length with each of his thrusts. "Come for me, love," he murmured into the frenchman's ear, his own release nearing as well. Hearing a muffled cry come from the man encouraged Andre to press up into the same spot, hitting whatever made him have that reaction once again. Lafayette pressed himself into John's neck, mumbling praises in French against his flushed skin. His whole body felt as if it were on fire, heat rushing through his veins and pooling into the pit of his stomach. Each thrust into that same spot inside of him brought a rush of pleasure through him and it was getting so hard to control himself from crying out Andre's name for the whole camp to hear.  
Bringing his hand down, he hurriedly stroked his length, breathing heavily and gasping as he neared right on the edge of release.  
A few more strokes of his hand and thrusts into that sweet spot made it impossible to hold on any longer. He pressed his lips right next to the Major's ear, closing his eyes shut as he came with a gasp of, "John!" His release coating his fingers and their chests while trembling in Andre's lap.

John held the Marquis close, his eyes shutting as he pressed a kiss to the man's temple, his teeth gritted to keep in the moans threatening to spill. "My god-- /Lafayette/," he breathed, shuddering as the smaller of the two climaxed above him. "Love you so much," he murmured, pressing kisses to his skin, damp with sweat and the rain he had been caught in before entering the tent. Not long after Lafayette's climax, John gasped, stilling inside the Marquis as he held him close; his climax sending shudders of pleasure through his frame.

Through Lafayette's post-climax haze, he gasped lightly at the tender words from the Major. His cheeks flushed more, if possible, and he gripped tight onto John, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. "Love you too, so so much." He mumbled quietly, shuddering pleasurably when he felt the older man tense underneath him and climax. Laying against Andre's chest, he shivered with the after effects of release. His hair lay in a curled mess around his face, strands sticking to his forehead, his lips were swollen from the deep kisses they'd shared, and his neck and collarbone was covered in dark bruises; which he would take time to admire later in a mirror.

He leaned back to look into John's eyes, wiping away strands of light brown hair from his sweat slicked forehead. "You are unlike anyone I have ever met, my dear Major." He murmured, voice slurred and tired.  
John pulled himself from the slumped man above him, keeping him close in the afterglow of their activities. He pressed a gentle kiss to the Marquis' forehead, eyes shut as he lingered there for a long moment. "I can say the same and more for yourself, my love," he murmured in response, sitting up a bit. "You need to get yourself dressed-- they'll start to worry not long from now," he said with a hint of sadness to his tone. Andre's hand intertwined with Lafayette's, rubbing his thumb over the others knuckles.

Lafayette hummed in acknowledgment, squeezing John's hand to memorize the feeling of his callused hand pressed tight against his own. His eyes lost their excited glow from their love making, now replaced with the sorrow from when he'd first stepped into the tent. "Of course, would not want them getting suspicious." He mumbled, reluctantly taking back his hand to grab his cravat, wiping away the mess coating their chests with it. Slowly, he moved off John's lap, wincing at the soreness in his hips. Avoiding eye contact, he started grabbing his clothes and slipping them on. The pain in his chest had returned and he held back a fresh wave of tears.

John let go of the Marquis' hand reluctantly, watching as he redressed himself. After a moment, he did the same and pulled on his loose white shirt and fastened his pants once again. As he watched Lafayette, Andre frowned, picking up on his silent cues. "Come here," he said, waving him over after he was dressed once again. "You're not fooling me, mi amor, I was taught to read people," he said with a small smile before running his hands down the Marquis' arms. "It's going to be alright."

Lafayette leaned into the touch on his arms, biting his lower lip to prevent it from trembling. "It is unfair of me to act this way, mon cher. I apologize." He mumbled, knowing how selfish he was being putting his own emotions over Andre's. Placing one of his hands against John's chest, right above his heart, he held it close their to feel the steady beat of the older man's heart. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feeling for a moment to calm himself. "Je t'aimerai toujours." He whispered, opening his hazel eyes to meet the Major's.

 

John shook his head, leaning down a bit so that it could press against the Marquis' forehead. He shut his eyes, letting the feeling of Lafayette's hand on his chest sink into his skin. "Mon amour ne mourra pas avec moi," he murmured, tucking a curled strand of hair behind the younger man's ear. "I promise."  
Lafayette let out a shaking breath, hand sliding up from John's chest to the back of his neck, holding him there with their foreheads touching. A tear ran down his cheek as he looked right into Andre's eyes, memorizing the striking color and all the emotions he saw swirling in their depths.  
"Votre âme sera toujours vivre, mon cher, John." He whispered, angling himself to press a kiss, wet with his tears, against the Major's lips. Whispering against the older man's lips, he spoke once more before getting to his feet to leave. "Until God allows us to be together again, mon amour...in another life, perhaps."

 

John held the smaller man close, keeping their eyes locked as they stayed close. John kissed the Marquis back deeply, his entire being wanting nothing more than to stay with him.  
Andre rose as well, picking up Lafayette's cloak and walking over to him from behind. Carefully, he secured the fastening around his neck, drawing up the black hood before turning him around. "One last kiss, mon cher? Give a dying man his wish," he whispered with a hint of sadness.

Lafayette wiped at his tear stained cheeks, trying to compose himself before he has to face every other soldier in camp, though the rain would help cover up any remaining tears he had left in him. A deep sigh left his lips as he was turned, and he looked up at John from the hood of his cloak.  
At Andre's request, a sad smile curved upon his own lips, mirroring the one on the older man's face. "Anything for you, mon amour." He whispered back, placing his palm against John's cheek, thumb idling stroking the man's cheekbone. The young Marquis spent a moment looking over the man's face, memorizing every detail, before leaning up and pressing his lips against Andre's.

John stood tall for the younger man, keeping his composure as the Marquis neared him. He let a small smile dance across his features, knowing that Lafayette would see right through it. He pressed hard against the other man's lips, trying to memorize the feeling before it was too late. Pulling away, John tugged out a short lock of hair, wincing at the sharp pull of his scalp. They hadn't given him a knife and there was no other way. He placed the lock of hairs into the Marquis' hand, closing his fingers around it. "It's um," he started, clearing his throat. "It's customary for the lover of someone who's passed to carry a lock of hair in a mourning ring. I just... Just in case you would like to keep to tradition," he said softly, trying to force the corners of his mouth up into a smile but failing as his features wobbled back down.

Lafayette's eyes widened in mild shock, fingers closing tightly in a fist around the locks of hair. His hand shook a little and it took all the control in the Frenchman's body not to break into a fit of sobs. Slowly, he brought his fist into his pocket to keep the locks there until he could reach somewhere private. "Of course I would like to uphold to the tradition. I," He looked down, his other hand still pressed tenderly against Andre's cheek. "I now have something to remember you by, and I will cherish it until I, too, join you in death." He sighed, leaning up to kiss the corner of the older man's lips.

"You remain so strong for me, ma chérie. Even after tomorrow, you will continue to guide me and keep me safe...I love you." He whispered, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. A smile curled upon his lips as he met the Major's eyes, he wanted to be strong for John now. For the last emotions he sees on Lafayette's face to be love and adoration. John watched the Marquis pocket the lock of hair shakily and finally broke, a hushed sob pulling itself out from the pits of his chest. "Yes-- yes, of course my love," he sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Take your time though; make your mark on the world," he said softly, caressing the man's freckled cheek before letting his hand drop. "I assume I will see you tomorrow then?" He asked, taking a step back into the tent.

Lafayette let out a shaking breath, chest constricting painfully at the sob that left his dear John's lips. "I-" He choked on his words, hands falling limp at his sides. "Um, yes, you will. Look for me, mon amour. I will be there with you until the last breath." His words were hushed and he felt like he should say more, fill the air around them with declarations of his affection. But the night was growing thin and he needed to leave. Their hearts were shattering in this very moment and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it. The young man stepped backward, lifting the front flap of the tent, eyes shifting back to John for a moment. Trembling slightly, he whispered, "Adieu, mon cher major." And then left before he could shed any more tears.

John lowered himself to sit where he had been earlier, letting out a heavy breath. His eyes were still hot with tears as he looked up to the frail man leaving the tent. "Goodnight, my dear Marquis. Take care of yourself," he said softly after the man, aware that he couldn't say anything that gave the two of them away as the tent flap was open.

He watched Lafayette leave, numbly aware as two men stepped in to frustratingly re-tie his restraints, tighter than before.

 

\-----

Andre looked up, swallowing as he trudged to the gallows, the rope hanging from its wooden planks swinging like a hypnotic pendulum. He was led to stand at the base of a ladder as the crowd began to gather around the tree, a continental officer announcing his name and charge for execution.

Everything else seemed to blur as he saw the frail Frenchman, his cloak drawn close around him and still seeming to shiver. John's chest ached as he was pushed forwards, stepping up the ladder and fumbling with his bound hands to free a handkerchief. "I'd like to be blindfolded if that is possible," he asked politely, earning a nod from an officer before proceeding to somewhat awkwardly tie the fabric around his face, feeling the heavy rope drop around his neck. Refusing to go by someone else's hand in vain, Andre tightened the noose and let the knot rest by his ear. He swallowed, trying to keep the Marquis' face in his mind, the last that he had clearly seen.

"B-bear me witness that I have met my fate as a brave man," he said, his tone shaking as he kept his composure, standing tall despite the weight of the noose around his neck.

Lafayette kept his cloak drawn tight around him, trying to calm the chill that had settled itself in his bones ever since he left Andre's tent the night before. Washington stood beside him, watching with a stone face as the accused spy, his beloved John, was brought up to the noose. The pain from sorrow was setting deep into his chest, spreading through him like a wildfire, burning down to his soul. His eyes were filling with tears, despite the stoic expression he was trying to masquerade with. Watching as John was blindfolded, he felt his heart pulse, shooting pain to the pit of his stomach.

Time seemed to be going too slow now, everything was hazy except for the tall man slipping a noose around his /own/ neck.

Lafayette didn't get any relief from the blindfold, it just reminded him that this would be the last few moments he would see his John alive and breathing. Though he preferred the cover over having to watch the life strangled out of him by nothing more than a rope and air under his boots instead of ground. He wanted the last clear image he had of John to be that of his smiling face, looking at him as if he were a prized gem like last night.  
A tear slid down the young Marquis' face and he kissed his fingertips, waving them toward the man hanging by a noose with a whispered, "Que Dieu guide votre âme au ciel, mon cher, Andre."

John let out a breath, allowing his mind to wander to more peaceful things as he heard the man climb down the ladder so that they could pull it from beneath him. The world seemed to still around Andre, and he found his hands untied, carefully lifting his blindfold so that a sliver of light shine through. The light blinded him, making him wince for a moment before noticing that nobody seemed to be paying attention to him.  
Slowly, the major removed his noose and climbed down the ladder, frowning as the guards let him walk free. John continued around the gallows, wading through the crowd towards the slender Frenchman. He had to hold back his excitement as he could see the dark marks poking out from his cravat, the man's face seeming vacant and almost dreamlike. "Lafayette!" He exclaimed joyously, putting a hand to the man's bicep, to which he turned and immediately smiled.

"My John," he mused, his hands moving to rest on his cheeks and slide down to his jaw. Andre smiled at this, vaguely becoming aware of the fact that they were tightening around his throat, squeezing /squeezing/ until he was gasping for breath but coming back with none. A final sharp pain in his neck brought the major back to reality; the ladder was gone and his spine had not been severed, leaving him to dangle by his neck until he suffocated.  
Resisting the urge to kick, John bit his lip hard, his eyes squeezing out a tear as he attempted one last gasp for air.

 

John Andre was dead.


End file.
